


Phantom Menace

by puellamagi



Series: PuellaMagi's Fanworks Day Drabbles [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Spaced, Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, International Fanworks Day 2015, Jar Jar Needs Shooting, Sherlock is a Star Wars Fanboy, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-25
Updated: 2015-01-25
Packaged: 2018-03-08 22:56:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3226595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puellamagi/pseuds/puellamagi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A drabble for International Fanworks Day 2015. </p><p>So this is Sherlock and John speaking about Star Wars in a scene basically lifted from Spaced. Very self-indulgent. </p><p>If you haven't seen Spaced you need to, it's basically the greatest. Also Sherlock fans will enjoy that Mark Gatiss was in an episode being very... secret agenty.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Phantom Menace

“Will you fucking cut it out!” exclaimed John, “The Phantom Menace was fifteen years ago, Sherlock!”

Sherlock looked up at John tearfully.

“It still hurts, John. Our previous client wanted to find his Jar-Jar doll!”

“Kids like Jar-Jar, Sherlock,” said John, rubbing his forehead. A headache was coming.

“Why?

“What about the Ewoks, eh? They were rubbish! You don’t complain about them!”

“Yeah, but Jar Jar Binks makes the Ewoks look like… fucking Shaft!”

John frowned. He should have never showed Sherlock Star Wars. Of course he was going to get ridiculous about it. He was that way with everything.

 


End file.
